


Snowflakes

by CocotteJenn



Series: Warden Shaelyn Mahariel - Angry Dalish Worldstate [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) Bethany and Mahariel spend some time together in the snow.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @no-id-no-person: "I found you, a snowflake on your nose" for Bethany/Mahariel.

****Lyn stood in Vigil's Keep’s courtyard with Bethany, trying to keep herself warm in the icy air. She had never liked winter much. She couldn’t stand the cold. She was completely unable to feel the tip of her ears anymore, barely able to move her fingers in spite of her leather gloves, and her nose felt like it was going to fall off her face soon. But Bethany, for some reason that escaped her, had burst with joy the second she had seen the snow falling on the other side of the window. She had slipped into the thickest coat she could find and rushed into the Vigil's courtyard. Lyn had groaned and whined before letting her lover drag her outside.

“What are you doing?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at the sight of Bethany, head tilted back and tongue sticking out of her mouth. 

“Trying to catch snowflakes!”

“What?”

“It’s something we used to do with my brothers when we were children,” she explained cheerfully. “What did you do as a child when the snow started falling?”

“You mean besides locking myself up in an aravel and hiding under five blankets?” 

“Really? You never played in the snow with the other children?”

“What makes you think Dalish children play in the snow?”

“All children play in the snow.”

“Good point,” Lyn sighed.

“So why didn't you?” 

She hesitated, unsure whether she should tell Bethany the truth. She didn't want to kill the mood, but lying to the woman she loved was out of the question.

“We used to travel through the Frostback Mountains a lot when I was a child…” 

“What happened?” 

“Some idiot dared me to cross a frozen pond. I was halfway through when the ice cracked.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

She shrugged nonchalantly. “So I just avoided cold temperatures as much as possible as a child.” A mischievous smile appeared on her face. “But I got over it, don’t you worry.”

Lyn reached down with a swift motion to grab a small amount of snow. Bethany barely had time to register what was happening when a snowball exploded on her shoulder. It didn't take long, however, for her to strike back at her opponent. The two of them ran after each other, throwing snow in every direction. Lyn's projectiles hit her target more often than Bethany's, years of practice throwing bombs at darkspawn paying off. Their battle ended after both women playfully bumped into each other and went tumbling down in the snow. They rolled around on the ground, laughing like little girls. Lyn managed to get the upper hand, landing on top of Bethany.

She smiled softly. “You’ve caught a snowflake on your nose, _elgara_.”

Bethany stuck out her tongue again, trying to reach the tip of her nose with it, her eyes crossed in a comical grimace. Lyn’s laughter echoed through the courtyard. Bethany joined her in her mirth. Then, without warning, her tongue dipped into Lyn’s mouth in a passionate kiss. _And sweet Mythal! What a kiss!_ Sending enough fire throughout her body to melt the snow around them. 

A longing whine escaped from Lyn when they parted. “And here I was just thinking there are better things you could be doing with your tongue than touching your nose,” she sighed, smiling blissfully. 

Bethany giggled softly. She leaned in for what Lyn thought would be another kiss until she felt a lump of cold wet snow slip under her coat. Mahariel let out a piercing shriek as the ice ran down her back and quickly rose back to her feet. She flailed and wailed, trying to get rid of the snow stuck between her clothes and the skin of her neck.

Bethany laughed. “Come on,” she urged her with a teasing smile. “Let’s go back inside to warm ourselves up, shall we?”


End file.
